


Poncho

by SirAnimosity



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season Finale, Serious, Short One Shot, Spoilers, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAnimosity/pseuds/SirAnimosity
Summary: Spoilers for the two part season finale called “Grave Danger” in season 5. I tried to keep it as close as accurate to the episode as possible.When the gang finally find Nick he’s petrified. Shaking and muttering to himself. Gil calls him by his childhood nickname his father called him. “Poncho”.When they get him out of the grave Gil rides with the ambulance to the hospital to be there with him.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Poncho

Nick thought for sure he had lost his mind inside his plexiglass coffin. Time was of the essence and if they didn’t find him soon he’d suffocate and the glass would break.

He was hallucinating when he heard Catherine’s voice telling him they found him. He was crying hysterically and having the worst panic attack of his life.

The team started to dig him out, the first faces he saw were Grissom and Warrick. He cried out to them. 

Catherine received a call from Hodges warning them about the bombs under the coffin. When she told them everyone walked away from the open grave causing Nick to go into a fit.

Grissom needed to calm him down. He called to him but Nick wouldn’t listen, “Poncho, listen to me!” He shouted, Nick looked up at him. “Put your hand on the glass!” He said, Nick did as he was told.

Grissom put his hand in the same spot over Nick’s, “Poncho, we need to put dirt to equal out your body weight to cancel out the bombs okay!” Grissom himself was nervous to do this unsure whether it would even work.

Grissom stood, “Open the lid,” he said to an officer standing nearby. The lid opened and Nick reached his hand out to Grissom. Saying his name weakly. Grissom knelt down as close as he could,”Poncho, we’re going to get you out you will just have to trust me,” he said to the crying man. 

Warrick put the hook in his belt buckle that was going to pull him out quickly. Grissom stood with the rest of the team, “Are you ready? Poncho, hold your breath and close your eyes,” Nick did so. “NOW!” Grissom shouted Nick came flying out of the grave at the same time the dirt was poured in. The bombs went off causing Nick to hit the ground harder than he should’ve. He was so exhausted and dehydrated, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears and Grissom’s voice.

“I’ll go with you,” Grissom said to the EMT’s. They rode all the way to the hospital and not once did Grissom let go of Nick’s hand.

~Time Skip~

Nick laid in the hospital bed, when he opened his eyes he saw Grissom sitting in a chair near by reading something, probably about bugs he thought, “Hhh-“ he tried to speak. Grissom looked up at Nick, “I’m glad to see you’re finally awake,” he said, Nick smiled slightly.

He motioned for a pen and paper, which Grissom was happy to oblige. Nick wrote ‘Thanks for coming with’ Grissom nodded, ‘Where is everyone?’ “Working, they’ll visit you when they can,”. ‘How’d you know my nickname Poncho’ “Your dad called you that, when he came to the lab and saw you on the live feed of you in the grave” Grissom explained. 

At the mere mention of the grave Nick’s emotion changed to fear. Grissom grabbed his hand, “I’m sorry, it’s okay you’re not there anymore,” he said trying to calm Nick’s anxiety.

Nick let out a few tears, Grissom wiped them with his thumbs. Cupping Nick’s face, he gently kissed his forehead. Which surprisingly helped to calm him down. “You’ve been through hell but you will survive,” Grissom whispered. 

Nick nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Nick!!
> 
> I really wish they gave him a character arc where he has to cope with his PTSD after the event because the rest of the show they go on like nothing even happened. I know Nick is the strong resilient character but it would’ve been much more interesting to watch him struggle with it.


End file.
